Hurt
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Herirse no era la solución, aunque lo hiciera sentir vivo por un momento, completo. Al final todos se iban, lo abandonaban. Todos, menos él, porque Portugal siempre había estado ahí y siempre estaría ahí, incluso si Arthur no no agradecía, incluso si pensaba en Liam mientras hablaba con el luso.


• **Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia.  
• **Titulo:** Hurt.  
• **Claim:** Reino Unido, Portugal  
• **Resumen:** Herirse no era la solución, aunque lo hiciera sentir vivo por un momento, completo. Al final todos se iban, lo abandonaban. Todos, menos él, porque Portugal siempre había estado ahí y siempre estaría ahí, incluso si Arthur no no agradecía, incluso si pensaba en Liam mientras hablaba con el luso.  
• **Disclamer:** Hetalia es de Hidekazu.  
• **Notas:** Parcialmente inspirada en la canción "hurt" de Nine Inch Nails.

* * *

_(No fue una decisión propia)_

Lames la sangre que escurre de tu nariz, manchando tus labios. _Duele_. El dolor físico te hace sentir vivo, te confiere realidad. Existes porque sangras, porque lloras. El dolor emocional te entume y mutila tu esencia, te mata lentamente y sin dejar rastro de nada. Concéntrate, Arthur, todo es familiar.

_(Jamás tuve opción de negarme)_

—¡A-Arthur! ¿Qué _diablos_ pasó?

Portugal te mira horrorizado y no es por la sangre ni por lo magullado de tu cara, lo roto de tus ropas o lo desaliñado de tu cabello. Te mira horrorizado por las implicaciones de tu sonrisa y la mirada sombría.

—Creo que bebí demás…

No te has molestado en mentir apropiadamente y en lugar de reprochártelo, el portugués se preocupa aún más. Se preocupa, como siempre hace, pero finge ligereza mientras te guía por los pasillos de su casa hasta el baño, dispuesto a limpiarte las heridas como años atrás, cuando eran _sólo_ ustedes dos.

_(¿Por qué nadie me cree?)_

—Deberías dejar de beber de esta manera, _meu caro_ —susurra, aplicando pomada en tu mejilla derecha que está inflamada.

Nunca le has agradecido nada, siempre dando por sentado que Portugal estará ahí porque es _natural_ que esté ahí, a tu lado, detrás de ti _pero nunca delante_. Siempre has sido consciente de sus sentimientos, pero jamás fuiste capaz de regresarlos por más que lo intentaste.

_(Porque sólo ÉL cree en mi inocencia, aún cuando sabe de mi culpa)_

Yaces en su cama, sujetando con desidia la bolsa de hielo sobre tu ojo morado mientras él se encuentra en la cocina, buscando té y remedios para ofrecerte y mitigar el dolor. Suspiras lentamente, si la situación pudiera generarte algún sabor, sería el de chocolate amargo, ya que es precisamente una sensación de amargura y delicia la que te provoca tu estado. Su actitud.

No es justo para él ni para ti, pero hoy no pensarás en ti, pensarás en él. Y definitivamente no pensarás en Escocia y su actitud imparcial al informarte de que se llevaran a cabo votaciones para decidir si deben seguir juntos o no. No pensarás en que _eres abandonado_ otra vez.

Bajas a la cocina con dificultad, conteniendo el impulso de aparecerte, ya le has dado suficientes sorpresas llegando en plena madrugada a su casa (y no te excusas, porque Lisboa no queda de ninguna manera cerca de Edimburgo).

-¿Qué sucede, meu caro?

—Necesito… —carraspeas, tu voz ha salido rota, pero te excusas con la pelea que tuviste en el bar. De igual forma, cambias de idea y prosigues de una manera diferente—. Escúchame, Port.

La expresión de Portugal se ensombrece al momento de dejar su trasteo, el té y los bocadillos pueden esperar (y nadie merienda a las dos de la mañana), para mirarte fijamente y tomar asiento en la cocina, siendo imitado por ti.

Tu lengua está hecha nudo y no encuentras cómo empezar sin sentirte avergonzado, eres una persona reservada, pero incluso tú necesitas desahogarte con alguien y Portugal no se lo contará a nadie, si de algo se enorgullece es de la confianza que le tienes.

—Es sobre mi hermano, Escocia.

Piensas en Liam y en si estará preocupado, pero alejas su imagen de tu mente porque no es el contexto adecuado, porque Liam no entendería. Liam apoyaría la decisión de Ian, Portugal te apoyará a ti, Portugal _siempre_ te apoya a ti.

—Ha decidido irse.

_(Escocia quiere abandonarme)_

Portugal escucha, entiende y _cuidará de ti_ porque te ama, porque se preocupa por tu bienestar. Sería _tan_ fácil amarlo de regreso, sólo que _en realidad_ no es fácil, aunque sería más seguro. Mientras le narras tu historia, plasmando tu indignación, angustia, miedo y rencor en palabras, te das cuenta que no puedes sacarte la imagen de Liam de la cabeza, sonriéndote mientras te dice _"Todo estará bien, Art, Ian no se irá. Ian se quedará contigo, con nosotros."_ Pero no es Liam, sino Port, quien te conforta.

_(Port, oh, Port)_

No te sientes mal por pensar en el norirlandés, no te sientes mal por anhelar que sea él quien te escuche y comparta tu opinión, te sientes mal por la sonrisa que te da Portugal, porque _entiende_ y porque te _conoce bien_, lo suficiente para saber que has ido a él, porque Liam no va a entender. Te sientes mal porque Portugal lo acepta, pero si te gritase te sentirías mejor, si te reclamase.

Y quizá sí tomaste demasiado, pero no importa, porque cuando despiertes tendrás presente el olor del bacalao y té, Liam será un recuerdo al que no aludirás hasta regresar a Londres y mantendrás tu atención lejos de Ian hasta que pasen las votaciones, hasta que te reafirmes con hechos que se queda, como hace dos años.


End file.
